


Returned

by Root Beer Guy (Denizen)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen/pseuds/Root%20Beer%20Guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline show's up injured at Princess Bubblegum's cabin on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom.</p><p>Takes place after S07E02 "Varmints" May contain possible spoilers for those who have not watched the last few episodes of season 6 and the first episodes of season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aisha and Tabby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aisha+and+Tabby).



Rays of light began to settle themselves near the ceiling of the old wooden cottage as the sun set on the horizon of the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was sitting slightly laid back in an old recliner, spots of stuffing and a spring or two jutting out in various places. She made a mental note to ask Peppermint Butler to patch them tomorrow and then yawned sleepily as her eyelids began to droop closed.

Just as she began to doze off, the creaky door of the cabin was flung open suddenly as a large black humanoid bat creature rushed inside. As it slammed the door shut behind it, it began to morph slowly into a more human shape before turning away from the door and falling back against it slumping into a sitting position.

"What the hell Marceline?!" Bonnibel shouted, jolting awake and out of her chair. Peppermint Butler came in from the other room carrying a large double-barreled shotgun. PB shooed him away quickly.

"Ha, those banana guards are a lot tougher than I remember," Marceline said, pretending like she didn't hear the question. She took her arm and threw back the hair that had fallen in front of her face. The skin around one of her eyes was dark and beginning to swell slightly.

"Oh god, what did you-," Bonnie began before being interrupted by Marceline coughing, a bit of blood was now dripping from her mouth onto the floor beside her, "Marcy!! Are you okay, what happened?" Bonnie asked, this time with more concern than anger in her voice. She knelt down beside Marceline and gently placed a hand on her face, examining the black eye that was forming.

"I'm-" she paused to cough, more blood coming up each time, "I'll be okay, those doofy banana guards of yours have more bruised peels than I do I'm sure. I just need some rest is all," she glanced away from Bubblegum for a second before turning back and darting her eyes up and down Bonnibel's body, "and maybe a bit of a snack, yellow isn't the best tasting color, y'know?" She half smiled and attempted to wink but it turned into more of a wince.

"Auuuugh," Bonnibel threw her hands in the air, "Can't you just be serious for once?" Marceline let out a pained laugh as Bonnibel returned her hands to her sides, "Come on you dweeb, let me get you off the floor."

Bonnibel threw one of Marceline's arms around her shoulder and put her arm around her waist and lifted the injured vampire queen into a standing position. She noticed Marceline felt lighter than she expected but she didn't think anything of it and slowly began moving her towards the chair before gently sitting her down on the raggedy recliner, "Sorry I don't have any better seating arrangements, finding good furniture in the junkyard is about as easy as you'd expect."

Marceline laughed, "What this? Nah this is great, I'd totally have this in my place."

"Haha, yeah I guess it is more your style than it is mine." She smiled as she waved Peppermint Butler into the room. He was still carrying the gun from before but discarded it after Bonnibel glared at him. She gave him a list of first aid supplies to find before she turned back to Marceline, "So do you wanna tell me what the glob you were doing in the Candy Kingdom now?"

"Okay, fine, but I'm gonna need a bite first," Marceline glanced slyly at Bonnie. Bonnibelle rolled her eyes before leaving into the other room and then returning with a bright red apple which she tossed into the air and into Marceline's lap.

Marceline grunted as the apple landed. "Not really what I had in mind, but it's better than nothing I guess." She took the apple into her hands and sank her fangs into it. As the color drained from the apple Marceline's injuries began to heal slightly. After she was done she tossed the wrinkled gray apple onto the floor in the corner of the room.

"You know there was a trash can right beside you right?" Bonnibelle crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh," Marceline laughed nervously, "Whoops."

"Whatever it's fine," she went and picked up the apple and then returned to Marceline's side, throwing the apple away as she did, "Now tell me what happened."

“Yeah yeah, alright,” she scooted over to one side of the chair and patted the now empty space beside. Bubblegum rolled her eyes and smiled before sitting down. Marceline put her arm around Bonnibel’s shoulder.

Bonnibel’s cheeks blushed into a darker shade of red before she laughed, “Okay now, come on, story time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline tells the tale of her daring quest, but for what?

_There she was, Marceline the Vampire Queen, deep within the confines of the Candy Kingdom’s inner sanctum and surrounded by dozens of banana guards. Each one was more heavily armed and dangerous than the last._

* * *

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"Hey I don't tell you how to narrate your stories, do I?"

"I'm sure you have before, but fine." Bonnie snuggled up closer to Marceline, "You gotta at least start at the beginning though."

"If I have to, your royal highness," Marceline smiled and stuck her tongue out at Bonnibel who looked up at Marceline and frowned. "Oh shit, sorry. I didn't even think. Um...anyway back to the story!"

* * *

_There she was, Marceline the Vampire Queen, playing basketball with Finn and Jake outside of her house and racking up hella points par usual._

_"So what the deal with this 'King of Ooo' guy anyway?" She asked after scoring her hundredth point._

_"The candy peeps voted him in in some jank election they held." Finn, who had only scored four points so far, began to explain._

_"Yeah, the dude just came in and took all the credit for Peebs hard work and ended up giving us the boot not too long after either." Jake continued, and I gotta admit, er, and Marceline had to admit he got her pretty well with a fake out, scoring him and Finn another two points._

_"Nice one bro!" Finn cheered and fist bumped Jake, "Yeah though I'm kinda glad we got fired. The guy was bonkers, always wearing P-bub's clothes and junk."_

_"Gross. Yeah he was wearing some of her stuff when I saw him when I went to see Bonnie a few nights ago. Why'd she leave so much of her stuff to him?" We all, ahem, they all sat down on the court together after Finn and Jake realized they were no match for Marceline's superior skills._

_"As far as we know she left everything back in the castle. She just up and stormed out of the kingdom after the votes got tallied and she lost." Jake answered while he stretched his arm into the house to grab some water bottles and then passed them around._

_"Oh geeze, that sounds like Bon- wait, she left everything?"_

_"Yeah, I mean aside from Pep But," Finn said in between gulps of water._

_"Hey guys, um, so I gotta go take care of some stuff. It was fun hanging out though, see you guys later!" Marceline stood up and then began to fly out of her cave, "Stay outta my house while I'm gone!" She shouted as she flew away towards the Candy Kingdom._

* * *

Bonnibel let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, wrapping them around Marceline's neck as she laid on her chest.

"See, you're bored now, I shoulda started from the action. No one likes to sit through the world building." Marceline complained and nuzzled her chin against the top of Bonnibel's head.

"What, no, it's not that. Like do you even know me, I'm all for hours of world building," Bonnibel replied, nuzzling Marceline back, "I've just been awake for a long time, I was about to fall asleep before you barged in here."

"Oh heh, whoops. Well just let me finish the story really fast and then you can sleep, I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"Okay fine, but you're probably right about needing to skip some of the story. Just get to the good part so I can go to sleep."

"Wow, Bonnibel Bubblegum admitting someone else is right. That's a first."

"Or I could just kick you out and go to sleep now."

"You know you wouldn't," Marceline laughed, "Actually you probably would, so I'll get to storytelling."

* * *

_She was finally at the end of her quest. The only thing standing behind Marceline and her goal was King of Ooo and his pet three-headed, fire breathing dragon that he was saddled on._

_"Ah ha ha, you think you can beat ME do you?" KOO boasted, "C'mon Spot, it’s dinner time!" He flicked the reigns that were connected to all three heads of the poorly named dragon which then reared up letting white-hot flames loose towards the ceiling._

_Unfortunately for KOO, the ceiling, like everything else, was made of candy that melted from the flames leaving a large hole exposing the starry night sky. The dragon began to flap its enormous wings, knocking KOO off its back in the process, and flew away into the moonlit night._

_KOO pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off, "Hmph, I guess that was a bit of a setback, yes, but I bet you weren't expecting THIS!!" He leaped towards Marceline and brought his hand above his head in an attempt to karate chop her like a middle schooler who's watched too many old Kung Fu movies. Marceline dodged his obvious attack easily and then, after morphing her arm into a large bat's claw, she hit him with an uppercut so hard it sent him flying through the hole in the roof left by the dragon's escape._

_"Well then, that was easier than I expected." Marceline bragged to herself before finally claiming the treasure she had originally set out to steal back from King of Ooo and began her journey home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was planning on only splitting this into two parts, but now I'm stuck between two different endings. So I guess stay tuned for the (hopefully) very special ending.


End file.
